


Skypack Tea Party

by emaleesky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaleesky/pseuds/emaleesky
Summary: Title: Skypack Tea PartyAuthor: EmaleeRating: PGSummary: Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker gets a special invitation to his children’s tea partyDisclaimer: Star Wars is George Lucas’s (and Disney) even though I wish he could have some part in it. But I guess that is life.Warning: Nothing, just sweetTimeline: Cannon, EU, Alternative Universe 24 ABYAuthor's Note: I wrote this the other day after watching The Last Jedi again and was so sad at what happened to Luke.  And because I missed my dad, who when I was a little girl would have tea parties with me.  So, please review…but don’t be hurtful…be kind.  Remember a loyal friend laughs at her jokes when they're not so good, and sympathizes with her problems when they're not so bad. ~Arnold H. Glasgow.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Skypack Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Her Royal Serene Highness Emalee Bencardé Skywalker de Alska is my Original female character that I created in 1997 in my SAGA of her and Luke's story, the first book, The Queen of Knights. This is just one of the many one shots that I've written about their family life. Kristofer is Luke and Emalee's first born, and Annika is their second, in this fic, they are expecting their third. 
> 
> And the actress that is see as Emalee is Kate Beckinsale

When Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker got home from the Jedi Headquarters on Coruscant, he sorted through the mail on the kitchen table.

Bills, bills, postcard from the dentist for the children, holomags, bills...

Then, there was a piece of drawing paper.

Across the top, “Skypack Tea Party” was scrawled in purple colored pencil. Luke laughed, the Skypack was the nickname that his former fiancé, Mara Jade Tegget had  
called his children, and it stuck.

To: Our Daddy  
Where: Our Nursery  
When: Tomorrow after lunch  
R.S.V.P. 

Underneath, was a small square with “yes” next to it, followed by another square for “no”. Kristofer or Annika had drawn their best straight line about an inch under the two options, for Kristofer being three and Annika two, it was utterly amazing.

Luke smiled warmly, running a thumb over the purple flowers and brown bunny drawings. Golden stars were scribbled all over the white space around the words and pictures.

He noticed the heading was in his son’s handwriting, which was still developing. Emalee must have written the words on a separate piece of paper for Kris to copy or held the little hand in hers, guiding the pencil in the shape of letters. And Luke could see Anna’s little hand as well. 

Whichever it was, it seemed neither child wanted to do any more since the rest of the invitation was Emalee’s beautiful penmanship. 

Luke checked his chrono. 22:05 

He got a pen from his briefcase, drew a line over the “yes” box and signed it “Your Daddy”

After eating the food Emalee had left for him in the cooling unit, he made his way upstairs, where he placed the invitation in the little red mailbox on the nursery door. It was Annika’s idea, she wanted a mailbox for the post, for when she played house. Emalee repurpose an old shoebox and mounted it on the bedroom door. Annika didn’t like it much at first, but it grew on her when he and Emalee started putting holos of animals and “I love you” notes in it for both of the children.  
Both her and Kristofer loved it, along with the fake house number that was higher up the door (the mailbox being at their eye level) and the yellow paper circle taped on the doorframe for a doorbell.

Luke placed the lid back on the mailbox and went silently went into the nursery and kissed his children who were sound asleep goodnight. He tapped Artoo on his dome, was he watched his little charges and then Luke petted their cats, Hope and Faith and dogs Waffle and Makenna that were asleep on their beds. Luke made sure everything was okay in the room, the baby ysalamiri were blocking the children’s Force Sensitivity, and their soothing synthesizers were soothing the children, with the glowing stars flowing around the room. 

He closed the door to the nursery, and went to his room, where Emalee was fast asleep. He showered and slipped into the bed, spooning his wife, and put his hand on her growing belly, sending his son soft tendrils in the Force. He kissed her head and Emalee moaned. 

She turned her head to look at him, “Hi…”

“Hello my Queen.” Luke kissed her cheek. “I seemed to have received a very special invite to Prince Kristofer and Princess Annika’s tea party.”  
Emalee giggled as she felt his hand doing some exploring, “They wanted to surprise you. You’ve been so busy lately, at the Headquarters with the new students going to Yavin…we wanted you to have a family day.”

Luke kissed her neck, and slowly removed her nightgown and panties, “We need us tonight…” He whispered in her ear. With her as Minister of State, and him doing his Grand Jedi Master duties, alone time wasn’t scarce with two toddlers…but it was precious. Especially when Skywalker number three would be coming in three months.  
Emalee sighed in his embrace and nothing else mattered the rest of the evening.

~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~

The next morning, Luke stepped into the hall just in time to see Annika holding up the invitation to her mother, with Kristofer screaming as well.

“Yaaay! Daddy’s comingsa!” she cheered, jumping up and down excitedly, her short, brown curls following suit.

In front of her, Emalee smiled. She squatted so she was the same height as Annika and Kristofer. “You know daddy was coming…he wouldn’t miss time with you two.”  
She said as she touched her children’s faces.

“We’s have fun right mommy…us and daddy…” Kristofer asked.

“Yousa come too mommy…” Annika asked.

“Maybe this time is just for daddy, my loves, I don’t mind.” She smiled. “Now we have to get ready for the day. Maybe daddy will make pancakes.”

“Yaaaay!” They screamed.

Emalee smiled, “….I’ll put this on your cork board, okay?”

Little heads nodded, and Annika handed over the invitation and raced back into the nursery giggling with her brother.

“Yay! Yay! Yay! Yaaaay!” they echoed through the room, accompanied by the pats of sock-covered feet threading on the wood floor.

Emalee felt Luke behind her, and he helped her up, since she was six months pregnant with their third child, a little boy. Emalee smiled as she turned to Luke and kissed his cheek. “Good morning Farmboy.” She said as she caressed his cheek.

“Morning Princess.” He said and kissed her softly and deeply.

Emalee giggled, “Last night was amazing…”

“Like always…” He purred in her hair. Her hair drove him crazy, the smell of lilacs and sugar and whatever else after almost four years of marriage she used to drive him insane.

Emalee sighed softly, “I have your caf ready.”

He smiled and followed her down to the kitchen to make pancakes for his family.

~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~

Later in the afternoon, after making some calls to Yavin IV, talking to Kam Solusar about the new students that were coming in, Luke sat with his family at the small kitchen table and ate lunch.

“Comse onsa, daddy!” Annika jumped from her seat at the kitchen table, leaving behind the crust from her PB&J sandwich and an empty glass that was once filled with blue milk.

“You go ahead, with Kris. Daddy will get ready,” he ruffled her hair.

Kris finished his blue milk and his sandwich right before Annika grabbed his hand and they raced back upstairs to the nursery, giggling. Annika was always dragging  
Kristofer everywhere, even though he was the oldest.

As Luke stood from the table, Emalee looked up at him. “They just couldn’t wait to do this with you…” she smiled.

Luke leaned over and kissed her, “I can’t wait.” He said and then tapped Artoo on the head, as he tried not to trip over their dogs Makenna and Waffle who were sleeping right next to their cats, Hope and Faith.

He went back to their room and got ready for his tea party with his two children. 

A few minutes later, he stood in front of the nursery door and pressed the fake doorbell, completing the motion by clamoring, “ding-dong!”

Annika opened the door and her eyes widened, her mouth the shape of a small ‘o’. “Daddy! You’re here!” she squealed. “Krissy, look daddy here!” she took her father’s hand and pulled him towards the child-sized table, her tutu flouncing as she skipped.

Kristofer had on what looked like Luke’s yellow jacket when he received his metal after the Battle of Yavin and his son looked just like he had. “Daddy….!” He laughed.

Luke had noticed the children had set up teacups and saucers for four stuffed animals—two bunnies, a fawn and a teddy bear—and three empty chairs with a fourth for which Luke believed was for Emalee if she came.

Annika moved her father to one chair, “Usa sit there daddy!”

Luke nodded, “Okay Princess.” He smiled and sat.

Once Emalee finished washing the dishes, she went up to the nursery, the door was already open, and so she was able to hear the exchanges.

“Wesa have a verysa special personsa today,” Annika said.

“Really? Who?” Luke wondered out loud smiling.

“Yousa, daddy!” Annika giggled and she hit her father’s arm like her mother would when she was joking with her father.

“You funny daddy!” Kristofer laughed.

“Why am I special?” Luke asked.

“Usa Jedi Master….Yousa Mastersa Skywalkersa.” Annika smiled.

“You our daddy.” Kristofer smiled.

Luke swore his heart was going to explode. Five years ago, he never thought he’d ever have what he was experiencing right now….he was blessed and he thanked the Force so very much. As well as Emalee.

“Daddy, yousa get crown.” She put a crown on her father’s head.

Luke laughed, “Why?”

“Cause yousa going to besa Kingsa when mommy’s Quennsa.” She made sure it fit on his head and she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Luke kissed her gently, “Thank you my Princess.’

Annika giggled and smiled, “Teasa daddy?” she asked holding her plastic teapot over the plastic cup.

“Yes, please, Princess.” Luke watched, as his daughter was the perfect hostess, learning from her mother, aunts and grandmothers. She poured cool tea that Emalee had made, for him and then her brother, and then herself.

“Cookie daddy.” She said. 

Luke smiled Emalee made pretty tea cookies for their party, and he nodded, “Thank you, Princess.”

Annika placed two cookies with her little cookie holder on the plates. She smiled beautifully, “Eatsa!” she giggled.

Luke smiled, “Cheers.” He held up his cup.

His children did the same and began drinking the sweet tea.

Emalee leaned over to look into the room, and her jaw dropped, it was so beautiful. Annika sat at the table, her back turned to the door. She wore her favorite dark pink tutu over her footie pajamas with a plastic tiara on her head, since she was too young to have a real one. Kristofer had on a yellow jacket that his Aunt Leia got him last lifeday with a smaller crown then his father’s, and across from Annika, was Luke. He had on his formal Jedi Robes of cream and dark gray that he only wore for formal occasions and a plastic crown on his head.

“Awww!” Emalee squeaked. Luke smiled at her when he saw her.

Annika turned around in her purple plastic chair. “Hi, mommy! Dosa you wanta some teasa?”

“Hi, my loves,” Emalee waved. “I’ll come back in a few minutes. I need to do the laundry.”

Luke snorted, his wife, the Minster of State of the New Republic, and Heir Apparent of the Royalty of Penna, was just like his sister….they were mothers, they did laundry. 

They weren’t every day Princesses.

Before their mother could walk off, Kristofer gave his best ‘Skywalker’ eyes that he learned from of course…his father. “Pleeeeeeease, mommy?”

Luke pouted too, like his son and now daughter were getting into the act, “Please mommy…” he stuck out his lip.

Emalee shook her head, how could she deny these three. She placed her hand on her large belly, feeling the fourth love of her life sleeping in his safe haven, “Okay, no laundry, but mommy needs to use the refresher…your baby brother is sleeping on her bladder.” She laughed.

Emalee went into the room and kissed the daughter’s head by the crown, and kissed her son’s blonde hair like his father’s. She smiled at Luke and kissed him as well. “I’ll be right back, okay?” she reassured. “Save some tea and cookies for me!"

Luke smiled, he couldn’t ask for anything more wonderful in the Universe, him with his family, and they were all safe and sound. Nothing was more beautiful in the Universe.


End file.
